VR (Virtual Reality) technology is a computer simulation system that can create and experience a virtual world, in which a computer is used to generate a simulation environment, and a user may immerse in the generated simulation environment by means of interactive three-dimensional dynamic vision fused with multi-source information and a system simulation of entity behaviors. With a development of technology, VR head-mounted display devices have been widely applied in various fields, such as games, real estates, tourism, and the like.